1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to modular processing systems and more particularly relates to mounting and connecting modular cards using a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit boards, such as motherboards and other printed circuit boards (PCBs), frequently are used to connect various electronic components of a system, both mechanically via sockets or solder joint connections and electrically via the various conductive traces of the circuit board. This arrangement is particularly common in computing systems, in which one or more processors, memory modules, and various peripheral components, such as input/output devices and power-conditioning components, are laterally disposed at the same surface of a motherboard and interconnected via lateral PCB traces at one or more metal layers of the motherboard. This arrangement often requires a relatively-large floorplan area for the motherboard and a relatively high number of metal layers in the motherboard, and can introduce latency, inter-signal skew, and other timing issues due to the relatively long and unmatched lengths of the lateral traces interconnecting the components disposed on the surface of the motherboard.